


Art: Scene from The Purpose of Rubber Ducks

by Idikehaine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bathing/Washing, M/M, Rubber Ducks, Water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 01:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8267675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idikehaine/pseuds/Idikehaine
Summary: 'I put it in the bathtub since that's what a quick research on the interwebs told me to do. I assumed it would start swimming around or blow bubbles or at least change colour, but it did nothing whatsoever. It just stood there floating and bobbed up and down. Useless.'





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The purpose of rubber ducks](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/233843) by renrenren3. 



> Link to the the podficced work: http://archiveofourown.org/works/1012936 by teas_me
> 
> Art from February 2015.

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/idikehaine/60740448/126784/126784_original.jpg)

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/idikehaine/60740448/126784/126784_original.jpg)


End file.
